equestrian_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
SECAF Logs ( Around Whisperwind's Time. )
These Logs are recorded and seen throughout just before and during Whisperwind's attack. Log: ( Before the Events of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ) SECAF CODE GREEN ORDERS LOG #4915 All SECAF Admirals, we have a meeting in Canterlot around 7:00 PM exact. We will have a meeting about the preparing invasion attacks from west appelousa and from eastern Fillydelphia. Admiral Raiya Frost, you are ordered to be a Battalion Commander and the Commander of the 7th and 9th Pegasi Fleet. As well as the 74th Regiment Unicorn Battalion. You are our trusted commander. But we need you in the meeting as well. - Announced by Supreme Admiral Cloudchaser Log of Admiral Crystal Clear # 1052 The Meeting didn't go to well, two of the 24 Admirals are absent today. Log of Admiral Raiya Frost # 1059 All Unicorn Soldiers of the 74th Battalion. Forward divisions will take on the right side of the area. Shadow Whisperwind's forces are starting to overrun the city. But we have evacuated all civillians and lowered their casualties. Expect a body count increase. Dismissed. ORDERS FROM SECAF HIGH COMMAND Admiral Raiya Frost, you'll be taking orders from Supreme Admiral Cloudchaser personally from now on. Dismissed. Log of Captain Spitfire # 10529 It sounds like every of our lieutenants are decreased. I don't know how did this happened. But what was it? I haven't seen Soarin since he was taken by those SECAF Guards. He was arrested for insubordination of Admiral Fire Drake. I don't see him disrespecting the Admiral. But what was it? About something their personality? Log of Admiral Paragonsky # 19521 Canterlot Counselors have ordered an initiative to have a higher security for the city of Alicornia. We'll be taking 20% of all SECAF Units towards northern Equestria in order to stop Shadow Whisperwind's advance. We can't seem to take on these impenetrable fortresses. CLASSIFIED LOGS ( Before My Little Pony Friendship is Magic ) *These logs are apparently about the Forerunners. SECAF was trying to find Requiem, a shield world and the largest planet ever in the Equestrian Space System. Apparently, these Logs were never in SECAF's Public Logs but only in SECAF Private Sector. This is also the time before the events of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Log of General Sharp # 1001 Doctor, do you have the Artifact? Log of Doctor Romanov # 295 Uh well sir, I'm quite busy studying the book... Log of General Sharp # 1002 We have the second book. Log of Doctor Romanov # 296 What?! Don't come near it! I'll be right there! Log of General Sharp # 1003 Ravenshield will explain about what he found Doctor. Stay right where you are. Log of Raven Shield # 1952615 Doctor, these informations gathered upon a ceremony called " The Crystal Era ". It says that when the time comes after the completion of the Prophecy. The Four Creators of Equestria, with the Two Creators of the Universe and it's Light will start this important Era. A Mark of a new Equestrian World. Log of General Shadow Blacker # 15261 How exactly is going to mark this a new Equestrian World?! Shadow Whisperwind is overruning each of SECAF Defenses on the northern mountains. This won't work. Log of Doctor Romanov # 296 Let's hope it will General. Log of Raven Shield # 1952617 The Pony of the Prophecy is written here. I can't seem to understand these languages. They're ancient. Log of Doctor Romanov # 303 They're so hard to decode. We need to find an expert. Log of General Sharp # 1007 Captain Etrius, Find this mare. Log of Etrius # 1 Who? Log of General Sharp # 1009 Apparently she's an Equestrian Agent. Codename Frost. Log of Etrius # 3 I've never get paid on this job. Stop wasting my time. Log: ( During the events of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and before Harmony's arrival in Ponyville. ) Log of Supreme Admiral Cloudchaser, High Command 101 All Admirals and Fleet Admirals are ordered to commence and immediate meeting on the SECAF Tower. We have a developing situation on the Eastern City of Manehattan. Apparently, Shadow Whisperwind's Forces silently entered the city and ambushed the police force by civillian ships. I don't know how did this happened. But we will need a quick strategy plan before this situation goes AWOL! NOW! Log of Etruis # 401 Manehattan is under attack. I can't go home again. I hope my family are safe. I can't even think about why would this happen. And how Raiya Frost have a recorded age of a thousand years old?!